


Lace Lines

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [22]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are nerve-wrackingly perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by plasticcrack!

“Is everyone here?” Sakaeguchi rounds on Tajima the minute he comes into the groom’s tent, looking equal parts anxious and excited. 

“Yep, everyone’s here and sitting where they oughta be!” Tajima chirps, resting his hands on Sakaeguchi’s shoulders and giving the nervous man a reassuring squeeze. 

“Hey,” Tajima says, locking eyes with Sakaeguchi, “it’s gonna be fine, alright?  Me ‘n’ Hanai have everything taken care of, so all you gotta do is make it to the alter.”

“Oh god, what if I trip?” Sakaeguchi mutters, which is not quite what Tajima was going for, but he lets Sakaeguchi get out his list of last-minute worries.

“You’ll be fine,” Tajima repeats, “Just take a deep breath and relax.”

“Okay,” Sakaeguchi replies, though he doesn’t quite believe relaxing is an option, before hesitantly asking, “Uh, can I—hold your hand?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure,” Tajima says, and it’s been a while since either of them have done this to relax, but even now there’s something about the gesture that feels reassuring.  “Just think ‘ _runner on third’_ when you walk down the aisle and you’ll be fine!” 

“I dunno,” Sakaeguchi says, “it feels like  _I’m_  the runner on third and our whole team is staring at me.”

“Well, the whole team  _is_  gonna be staring at you.”

“Tajima!” Sakaeguchi tries to sound scolding, but his voice starts as half a laugh that only grows until he shakes with the sound. 

“Aaah, I feel better now,” he declares once he pulls himself together.  Just in time too, for a moment later Hanai comes in, and in a flurry of action the ceremony is set in motion. 

Everything feels like a blur of white and black and vibrant spring green until Sakaeguchi is about half-way down the aisle (a strip of white lace, cutting through a grassy field—they’d only joked about getting married on Nishiura’s outfield, but they never quite shook the idea of an outdoor wedding).  Then all of his senses come into sudden focus, and immediately his eyes shoot to the left, where Suyama is walking down a parallel aisle, his longer steps slowed to match Sakaeguchi’s.  He sees Suyama look his way too, and they smile—the impulse too pure and overwhelming to resist.  Everything is a blur again, but Suyama is clear.

There’s no priest waiting for them at the altar, just their families, and Tajima and Hanai and Shiga, who knows as much about officiating a wedding as he did about baseball during that first year—more than they expected, and all of it questionable.  The feeling that bubbles up in him at the sight of such a crowded altar borders on giddy.

“Hey,” Suyama’s voice is the first thing he hears when they reach the altar, and it sounds  _perfect._  “You ready?”

Sakaeguchi looks up, and if he smiles any harder he’ll have to start crying. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

And just like that, it begins again. 


End file.
